The instant invention relates to a process for the automatic starting of a staple fiber sliver at a textile machine with a feeding device, in which two staple fiber slivers are inserted into two guides. The first guide assumes a feeding position and guides the first staple fiber sliver, being fed, to the feeding device, while the second guide holds the second staple fiber sliver in a readiness position. The second staple fiber sliver is brought into the feeding position and is fed to the feeding device when the feeding of the first staple fiber sliver is interrupted. The invention also includes a device to carry out this process.
Known spinning machines of this type, have the disadvantage that when a fiber sliver or a fiber roving supplied by a bobbin or a can, is used up, the replacement by a new package, i.e. by a new can or a full bobbin, and the introduction of the sliver or roving into the spinning station is time consuming. The stoppages of the spinning station or of the entire spinning machine, thus caused, are very costly. It would be possible to eliminate stoppages to a certain degree by providing operating personnel that would be prepared at all times to carry out the replacement immediately as soon as a package has been signalled as having been used up. However, this would also lead to great labor costs.
A device is already known in which two guides for slivers are provided. The first guide is assigned to the staple fiber sliver being fed to the feeding device while the second guide is assigned to the staple fiber sliver which is in the readiness position (German Patent No. DE-PS 922.579). Both guides in this patent are stationary. When the staple fiber sliver being fed to the feeding device has been used up, the forward end of the second staple fiber sliver, held in the readiness position, is released and, thus, reaches the position which was previously assumed by the used-up staple fiber sliver. To be able, later, to replace this second staple fiber sliver, which reaches the feeding device through the second guide with a new staple fiber sliver, it is necessary to take the second staple fiber sliver out of the second guide and to insert it into the first guide so that the new replacement sliver can be inserted into the first guide. This switch-over of the staple fiber sliver requires additional time and can also interfere with the work process.